Christmas Of Doom
Christmas Of Doom Is The Fourth Episode And The One Out Of The Three Christmas Plot Episodes. And Also This Episode Was Made Weeks After Zim's Roboparents Gone Crazy And Also Airs After The Episode Invader Tak. Play Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgX2cu9N6_8 It was Christmas Eve just the day before Christmas on earth and in outer Space a Giant Warship that looks like a Shark arrives. Inside the Ship lies the conquer known as Darth Helmet who is a guy wearing a ninja costume and a Darth Vader helmet who wants to ruin Christmas for his arch-enemy who he claims is 'Star Butterfly' (But it was actually Invader Zim who embarrassed him in-front of his girlfriend, fellow conqueror and consort Rose Crimson-flame, which we see in a flashback) In Tokyo, Zim was causing trouble stealing anime girl action figures and randomly sending secret love notes to random cute Japanese girls and the girls start ditching their boyfriends and fiancees to find this 'secret admirer' who is really Zim. Then Zim dresses up in a kimono and a Santa hat and gets a chicken to pull the sleigh to abduct the cute love-struck Japanese girls. Then a Black Shark Ship arrives and Robot Ninjas arrive to find a girl named 'Star Butterfly', but they immediately retreat to the ship immediately and they head towards America to find Star Butterfly. After the commotion Zim then decides to go back to what he was doing, which was abducting cute girls in Tokyo and running off with them. Meanwhile Back on the Black Shark Space Ship, Darth Helmet then meets with a long and slender crimson haired girl wearing a black blouse full of white roses named Rose Crimson-flame attended by two female warriors with slender purple hair tied in a braid wearing a black mask red imperial Chinese prince warrior shirts with long navy blue skirts and black socks wielding white banners with red roses. Rose Crimson-flame then tells Darth Helmet that he should go back to Japan because the real culprit was that Alien guy that they just ran into in Japan. Then they see the news which is broadcasting an alien invader abducting cute girls from Japan hilariously and hysterically screaming for help for their 'Senpais' and the American army arriving to shoot the sleigh. Zim was laughing at the Army yelling at him as people were screaming. Then one girl that Zim did not capture accidentally shot the Black Shark Ship as robot ninjas and a guy wearing a Ninja costume with a Darth Vader helmet aided by 3 girls. Then the guy wearing the Darth Vader helmet then tries to shoot Zim because Zim embarrassed him in front of his girlfriend in which he points to a girl with long and slender crimson hair wearing a black blouse with white roses. Then Zim makes an embarrased smile with a look of a cornered animal knowing he's gonna go to jail for this. Then he is accidently let off as he was then resulted in becoming the waiter of the cute girls, their boyfriends, their parents, their boyfriends' parents, the american soldiers and their families, the President of the United States and his family and other world leaders and their families, Darth Helmet, Darth Helmet's ninja robots, Rose Crimsonflame and Rose Crimsonflame's attendents and they all lived happily ever after. That was until the claymation robot arrives to eat dinner as the episode ends. Play End Credits ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrQXYlu9hkA